User talk:Kyurem147
You there? Kyurem? Are you there? 761954 (talk) 04:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Can we talk Hello, Kyurem147! Can we talk? 761954 (talk) 21:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I would like to talk about the pictures and the pages. 761954 (talk) 22:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Um... Okay. Did you send my picture of cholena to the gallery? 761954 (talk) 23:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Can you find one for Tanya and maybe Bridget? I did find one for Tony by the way. 761954 (talk) 23:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I do. 761954 (talk) 23:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Please, stop! Hello, Kyurem147! I did upload a full shot body of Cholena in better quality! You're not trusting me when I say I did, I really mean I did. Just left click and it shows a smaller good quality picture, or right click and open in a new tab. 761954 (talk) 03:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Some pictures act like that in the box to look blurry and big when you upload them big, but they're actually small and good looking. I'm just saying so you can understand, my friend. 761954 (talk) 03:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Teresa Brisby page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:09, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, but how does one become an admin? Good luck with the election then. That would help block out fan fiction. I don't see how voting could be done in a wiki, but go ahead anyway. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. * Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. * Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. * Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. * Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:34, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Did you? Did you really re-upload the pictures, Kyurem147? They should be in the sections you saw them last when I uploaded them. The File:Cholenafull.png should be in the information section and the File:Tanyafull.png should also be in information section, as for the Cholena1 picture, it should be in gallery. I think that's the way I had those pictures when you first saw them. 761954 (talk) 01:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Those were the only good quality pictures I could get for those. I think the pictures were just fine. I will upload them tomorrow if I may. I accept your apology. Just be careful not to do it next time, okay? 761954 (talk) 01:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, darn. Offense caused on me. If not for those, is there a way I can find better quality of those pictures at all? 761954 (talk) 01:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Recycled animation and recurring or repeating scenes I made List of recycled animation in Sullivan Bluth Studios Films and List of recurring or repeating scenes in Sullivan Bluth Studios Films Regarding Campbell It sounds like he's been adding incorrect information and is being blocked on certain wikias for this reason. I think it's time he should be blocked from here on. We had to get on him for this reason.Muzzarino 02:29, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Please, help! Hello, Kyurem147? I want to report a vandal on the wiki! His name is Jaden pro! He is making articles irrelevant to Bluth's characters and films! He is putting false information of the character pages! I want him out of here! 761954 (talk) 20:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Don't listen to CalvinTheGreat11, He's a liar. I wasn't vandalizing I was just editing. Ignore him and save LtFantasmic of blocking. And you know why because LtFantasmic is inoccent as am I. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03: 24, June 11, 2017. Kyurem, another vandal has come to tear the wiki apart. His name is Blakeharris02 and he is creating templates, transcripts and other things irrelevant to Don Bluth, as well a removing galleries from character pages. His actions are listed in the contributions tab of his user page. Please stop him. 761954 (talk) 03:57, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Kyurem147, Blakeharris02 is back and this time, he's totally out of control! Stop him!761954 (talk) 19:22, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Kyurem147, that use is back again, and like the last times, he's going completely out of control! Please, help! 761954 (talk) 00:37, February 11, 2018 (UTC) TiggerTigger He is vandalizing again! He's back with the John Goodman rubbish and is creating an irrelevant page about a movie that doesn't exist! Stop him! He's now JohnnyTigger and back with this John Goodman voicing Dom DeLuise characters rubbish! Stop him! He's now a user called 761954 Sucks and he's still adding false information about the character voices! Help me! Please! Cera A villain and an antagonist are not the same thing. Cera is an antagonist because she opposes the protagonist of The Land Before Time, Littlefoot.Loveable Cats (talk) 05:03, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey I am John Fleming I just came here to post a picture I found from Secret of the Nimh 1982 about a scene to find out what that thing is, & I coldn't post it because it said The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook! What do I need to do or can I do! Sorry if I bothered! Oldschoolfreak92 (talk) 05:43, December 10, 2017 (UTC)John FlemingOldschoolfreak92 (talk) 05:43, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Janice Davis Hey, Kyurem147. This user, Janice Davis has been vandalizing pages like changing Kirsten Dunst to Daveigh Chase. I want her out of here! Pardon me, Kyurem147, but Janice Davis has keept doing it all again. The proof is . Acknowledgement I've read your edits. The word "cast Grinch" is an another word for "thief". Cholena stole Tanya's role as the main heroine. I'm not trying to sound rude. SierraJames46 (talk) 18:26, November 1, 2018 (UTC) SierraJames46, you’re lying. There is no such term as a “cast grinch”. You just made it up yourself. A “grinch” is a person who is overly mean-spirited and unfriendly. You are just saying that very thing about a character to make her look bad. That’s not good for business. 761954 (talk) 18:35, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorry. My bad. I won't make that mistake no more. From now on, I'll be pacific with the edits. Don't spam me. SierraJames46 (talk) 18:46, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Apology I just wanted to apologize for the misinterpretation I've made. I didn't mean to make the character look bad. Sorry about the wrong use of word. "Grinch" doesn't mean thief. I just have a poor understanding issue in word. I'll be dismissing from this wikia. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Cholena is a nice character, but did take Tanya's role. Bye. �� SierraJames46 (talk) 19:23, November 1, 2018 (UTC)